Tower of Terror Tales 1
by Remotely Mellow
Summary: The first of many Halloween special fics I will be doing: It's Halloween and the Titans are out patrolling the city alone. Kevin's area was peaceful, untill he heard a scream. He ran to the scream unaware of what was awaiting him.
1. Chapter 1: The first encounter

Ok, I have decided to make a Halloween special Fan Fiction. I will try and update this as much as I can and try to finish it by Halloween. I really hope you like it cause I have been working on the idea for a while. And Finally:

I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The first Encounter**

All of the Titans, minus Kevin, were in the main room and were getting ready to go out. Not for Trick or treating mind you, but to go on patrols of the city. Every Halloween they would go out and patrol the city. The crazy tended to pop up a lot more often on Halloween then normally, not to mention there was a full moon today which made even more crazies show up. Everyone was making sure they had all of there equipment checked and ready to go.

"Hey where's Kevin at?" Beast Boy asked.

"He's been in his room all day. I wonder what's up?" Robin said. After That Kevin then came into the room looking extremely happy. They could tell from the very large smile on his face.

"Who'd ready top go out and get some candy?" Kevin said excitedly. Robin was the first top break the news to Kevin.

"Um, Kevin bad news. We can't go trick or treating." Robin said.

"What why not? I haven't been able to in years." Kevin asked.

"Well we actually patrol the city all night. Something about Halloween brings out the crazy in people and we gotta make sure nothing bad happens." Robin said.

"Ah man. That sucks." Kevin said depressed.

"Hey don't worry. We can still get some candy later if you want." Raven said going over to his side.

"It's not the same. But I guess your right Robin. The people before myself." Kevin said.

"Alright glad to here it, now come here while I show you which sectors of the city you'll be watching." Robin said.

After about an hour and Kevin and everyone else got where they were supposed to patrol down, and made sure they had there communicators they went to the roof. Since the city was so large they had to split of alone, but were told to keep in constant radio contact..

"I'll see you later Raven." Kevin said giving her a kiss. Raven returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Be careful out there, OK." Raven said.

"Don't worry. I will." Kevin said with a smile. They all then flew there separate way's. The ones who couldn't fly were transported by someone to help them. Starfire helping Robin, and Beast Boy helping Cyborg.

* * *

Kevin had made it to his sector. It was a pretty peaceful looking neighborhood. There were kids in costumes followed by parents, and the street lights and porches were lit up all along the streets. He couldn't help but smile at this. He remembered when his mother took him and his family out trick or treating, although when his brother's got older, it kinda made the holiday a little worse. Mainly when Kyle would scare everyone by making monster's real. Kevin jumped down to the street and made his way down the sidewalk. He felt it would be better down there than up on a roof. He could react quicker if something bad happened.

"Oh my god! Your Kevin right. From the Teen Titans!" A kid, looked about 10 came up to him.

"Yep." He responded with a smile.

"I can't believe it! This is so cool." he said. A bunch of the kids friends then came up to him. They were all as excited as the kid. "Wow, can I have your autograph?" The kid asked. Kevin just smiled and shook his head.

"Sure kid." Kevin said. The kid gave him a piece of paper and Kevin gave him and his friends an autograph. The rest of the night went pretty easy. He made sure to check in with the other's every so often, and the night was starting to die down. The kids had stopped trick or treating and most of the ligts were starting to turn off. "Well so far so good." Kevin said.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE!" Kevin heard someone screaming in the distance.

"I just had to say something." Kevin said disappointed and irritated at the same time. He started to run quickly to the voice moving through the streets. He turned the corner to see a man trying to either A) rape B) Rob, or C) Both to a young women. Maybe slightly older than him if not the same age. "Hold it right there!" Kevin yelled as he started to run towards the assailant. He quickly hit the man with an elbow while he was still surprised. The man flew a good ten feet away rolling on the ground. He turned to the girl. "Hey are you OK?" Kevin asked. She nodded her head. He then turned around to see the guy he hit was standing up. "Well a little tougher than I thought." Kevin said. The man stood up, a smile on his face. The woman from behind him slowly stood up, a smile of evil on her face. While Kevin's back was turned she quickly jumped onto him and gripped tighter than any normal person could.

"Gotcha." She said evilly.

"What the hell?" Kevin said surprised. It was a setup. He quickly tried to throw her off of him, but she was too strong. He then felt her bite into his neck as he screamed in pain. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled out still trying to struggle out of her grasp. The other man then quickly moved up to him and hit him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and making him fall to his knees. He was starting to get dizzy and was having trouble keeping his eye's open. "Who...are...you...?" He said before his head slumped down. The girl kept her mouth over him as a small amount of blood dripped down his neck. Kevin's body was completely limp and he had now passed out. The girl released her grasp and slowly removed her mouth from his neck licking the last bit of blood from his neck.

"Couldn't even save me any could you?" The man said disappointed.

"Oh be quiet. We finished what we came to do. Now where the hell is that stupid communicator at?" She said as she searched through Kevin's pocket's finally finding it. "Here we are." She hit the button that sent out a distress signal to the other's. She dropped it next to the unconscious Kevin and walked off. "Ok, let's go. Where done for now." She said as the two began to walk away.

"Kevin what's wrong?" Robin's voice came over it. "Kevin answer us, what happened.? Are you OK? Kevin!" He yelled, but received no answer.

* * *

Hours passed and Kevin woke up in the medical wing of Titans tower extremely drowsy and weak. "Uhhhh. What the hell happened." He said looking around. No one was there. He stood up and centered his balance as he walked out of the room. He wasn't hooked up to anything, so there were no worries there. He walked upstairs to the living room and opened the door to see everyone looking extremely depressed. And Raven was crying while Starfire and Terra looked to be comforting her. 

"Guy's what's going on. What happened?" Kevin asked rubbing the back of his head. Everyone immediately turned around and looked at Kevin like they just saw a ghost. "Um...Did I miss something?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin!" Raven yelled as she immediately ran at him and hugged him crying into his chest.

"Raven what's wrong? What happened?" Kevin asked looking at the other's.

"Kevin, we thought you were dead?" Cyborg said.

"Do I look dead?" Kevin asked looking at them weird. "Raven what's wrong?" He asked looking at her. She looked up at him, tears still fresh in her eye's.

"We found you in an alleyway passed out. We brought you back here, and when we checked on you, you didn't have a pulse. You weren't breathing. We tried everything, but you wouldn't wake up. We...We thought you were dead." Raven then put her face back into his chest crying again.

"Raven it's OK, I'm right here. I'm not dead." Kevin said.

"Hey Kevin, you wanna tell us what happened to you?" Robin asked. It would probably clear up a lot of things. Kevin agreed and told them everything that happened that night. They all looked at him confused, more so Starfire than anyone, except Raven. She appeared to soak all of it in.

"And well that's basically what happened." Kevin said.

"What did they look like?" Robin asked.

"Well I didn't get a good look at the guy, but the girl was a little shorter than me. She had pretty long red hair, about down to her waist, and she had dark red eye's." Kevin said. "Other than that I really didn't get a good look at her. I only saw her for a couple of seconds before I was attacked." Kevin said.

"Well it is a good thing that you are now OK." Starfire said.

"Thanks, but after what just happened, I need to rest. I still feel like crap, and I just want to get some sleep." Kevin said.

"Alright well you go to bed. We'll do another test on ya in the morning. Maybe there was something going on with the machines. We'll check those out and then run a few more test." Robin said. Kevin shook his head as he and Raven walked down the hall. They stopped in front of Kevin's door and Raven grabbed him into another hug.

"Please, don't scare me like that again." She whispered.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't." Kevin said back. He gave her a kiss and brushed a small strand of hair from her eye giving her a caring smile. "Goodnight Raven.

"Goodnight Kevin." Raven said before giving him another kiss and leaving. Kevin walked into his room and closed the blinds not wanting the sun to wake him up. He just wanted to get as much sleep as he could get. He was out l;ate and he was dog tired. He flopped onto his bed and closed his eye's. His last thought was of the girl and Kevin slowly falling unconscious. It scarred him a little and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

**Well sorry for not writing in a while. I decided to do a Halloween special and I really hope you like it. I've been working on this in my head for a little while now, and now that my computer is fixed I plan on writing again. So for any of you loyal reader's out there. I am very sorry for not writing any sooner. And just to let you know my other fics will be on hold until this one is completed, so sorry about that.. Now, please leave me a review and tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2: What did you do to me?

I'm back. Well I got a couple of people to read my story, so hey thought I'd hurry and write the next chapter. This is gonna fill in a lot of details to the story, so I hope you enjoy.

I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

**Chapter 2: What did you do to me?**

After a very strange dream the night before, not to mention the confusion of last night, Kevin woke up in his bedroom. He though to himself for a second. And hey he felt like he was alive. "Cyborg's machines had to have been busted." Kevin said to himself as he got out of bed. He took a quick shower got dressed and stretched out a little bit. He shook his long blond hair to make it feel more comfortable for him and made his way out of his room and down the hall to the others. He opened up the doors and saw everyone doing there own thing. Cyborg was cooking, Terra and Beast Boy were playing video games together. They were pushing each other every once in a while for someone to try and get the better of the other in the game. Starfire and Robin were chatting, and Raven was reading a book in a chair near the window. Kevin walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey Raven.?" Kevin said with a smile.

"It's about time you woke up." Raven said.

"Oh common, I was out for a while last night. Yeah I'd wake up one or two hours late." Kevin said.

"One or two. Try seven." Beast Boy said. "It's like 8 o'clock now dude." Beast Boy said. Kevin looked up in confusion then outside to see, it was already dark out.

"Dang." Kevin said looking outside. "Guess yesterday took more out of me than I thought." Kevin said.

"Oh Kevin,. Speaking of yesterday, lets get you checked on. We have to figure out what was up yesterday with you." Robin said.

"Hmm, oh yeah sure." Kevin said shaking himself out of his spacing out. He was looking outside and just had a weird feeling. Raven stood up from her reading.

"I'm gonna come to. I wanna see what's up." Raven said.

"OK then." Robin said.

* * *

Raven, Kevin, Cyborg, and Robin all went down to the medical lab and Kevin sat down on the bed. Cyborg was double checking his equipment before he was going to hook up Kevin. 

"So what's first?" Kevin asked.

"Well let's start out with a regular blood sample. Better check if that chick did something to you when she bit ya." Cyborg said getting out a needle. He took Kevin's arm and got a small amount of blood and set it in a test tube to the side. "Alright, let's check out your vitals." Cyborg said as he took a stethoscope and placed it on Kevin's heart. He moved it around and a small confused look was on his face. "Hmm." Cyborg said as he continued to move it, but he heard no heart beat. "Hey Kevin is your heart on the right?" Cyborg asked.

"No, it's on the left like it normally is." Kevin said.

"Well that's weird cause, I'm not hearing a single beat." Cyborg said. Her took the stethoscope away. He then took Kevin's wrist in order to check his pulse, but when he tried to find that, he got nothing on his sensors either. "What the hell is going on?" Cyborg said confused.

"What is it Cy?" Robin asked.

"I'm not getting a single reading on Kevin's vitals. His heart beat, and his pulse are gone. Like there not working." Cyborg said. He then moved over to his electronic equipment and brought over a heart monitor. "OK, let's try this." Cyborg said taking it and placing the wires and pads on Kevin's chest and wrist, but when he turned it on, he only got a flat line. "OK, my machine's must still be messed up." Cyborg could have sworn he checked everything and it should have been working fine. Kevin was extremely confused right now. According to all of Cyborgs readings, he should be dead, but here he was, walking, talking, and breathing.

"Are you sure you fixed everything Cy?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I'm positive. I double checked everything this afternoon. It should be working." Cyborg said. Cyborg continued to check his machine's as Robin looked over his shoulder. They continue to argue amongst themselves, Robin saying the machines were broken, Cyborg telling him, that they weren't. After a while this just got on Raven's nerve's.

"Ok, can both of just shut up for a second!" Raven yelled at them. They just stopped and stared at her like two deer caught in a pair of headlights. "OK, now that I got you two to stop your arguing, can you two leave. I need to talk to Kevin alone." Raven said.

"Well can't you tell us too?" Robin asked. Raven gave him a serious glare and knew she wasn't going to break so he and Cyborg left the room, half in embarrassment from the scolding, and half wondering what was so important to talk to Kevin alone for. Once they finally left Rave turned back around to see Kevin working on the machine that Cyborg was. "Kevin what are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Trying to fix this stupid thing." Kevin said with a screwdriver in his hand and a flashlight in the other looking inside. "Ok, these wires look like there on correctly, no burns." Kevin said to himself.

"Kevin sit down, the machines aren't broken." Raven said.

"How do you know, I mean, it's not picking up my heart rate or pulse. It has to be broken, I just gotta figure out where." Kevin said as he went back to his work.

"And they call me stubborn." Raven said as she walked over to Kevin and yanked him away from the machine and sat him down. "It is not broken." She said straight to his face.

"But it.." Kevin couldn't get another word before he was interrupted.

"Kevin, it's not broken. The machine is working just fine, it's not the machine to begin with, it's you." Raven said.

"What do you mean it's me?" Kevin asked looking a little confused at this point. Raven let out a slight sigh.

"Ok, Kevin, listen. This may sound weird to you, but when you were attacked last night, those people weren't normal." Raven said.

"Well duh, that chick had one hell of a grip to her. Couldn't shake her off, must have been a meta human too." Kevin said.

"No Kevin, that's not what I meant She wasn't a meta human. She was a vampire." Raven said. Kevin paused for a moment, and there was a short awkward silence between them. But eventually Kevin smiled. Then started to laugh hysterically. "What's so funny?" Raven asked a little irritated.

"Listen to what your saying. Vampires." Kevin said with a rather large smile. "Vampires don't exist. There just from movies and books." Kevin said

"No Kevin, Vampires are very real. And I think you were turned into one." Raven said. A look of complete and utter seriousness on her face.

"Oh wow, you really believe that. Do you really think I was attacked and changed into a vampire?" Kevin asked her.

"I don't think I know. Think about it Kevin. She bit your neck, we found you dead Kevin, we checked everything, you had no pulse, no heartbeat. You woke up as soon as the sun went down. Have you even looked in the mirror yet?" Raven asked him. All of this was a little confusing to say the least, and coming a little to fast to begin with. Yes Raven had some pretty logical points, but Kevin never really believed in vampires.

"Um..Well no, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kevin asked. Raven let out another sigh and picked Kevin up and walked him over to a mirror in the med room. Raven was standing there and Kevin just looked in the mirror. "What am I looking at? I don't see anything." Kevin said. Raven slapped her forehead in annoyance.

"Kevin where's your reflection." Raven said with her face still in her hand. Kevin looked closer and saw that yes Raven was there, but Kevin wasn't next to her. There was nothing there.

"What the...? Kevin walked closer, maybe it was just some trick. He placed his hand on the mirror, but nothing. There was no reflection. "Wait, this isn't...This isn't real, this is some kind of trick." Kevin said waving his hands in front of the mirror.

"It's not a trick Kevin. You don't have a reflection, because you have been changed into a vampire." Raven said.

"No." Kevin said moving away from the mirror.

"What do you mean no?" Raven asked.

"No, I'm not a vampire. I refuse to believe that." Kevin said walking towards the door.

"Kevin stop." Raven said grabbing his arm. "Kevin, you may not believe it, but you've been changed into a vampire.

"Raven...I." Kevin just stood there. He couldn't think of anything to say. This was just happening too fast.

"Kevin it's OK." Raven said. She went over and hugged him, Kevin returning the hug. "I'm going to help you through this." Raven said comforting Kevin the best she could.

"Why did they do this to me." Kevin said.

"I don't know, but were going to find out. I promise." Raven said. Raven let Kevin go and gave him a small kiss. "Common, let's go before Cyborg and Robin come in here and start asking more questions." Raven said. Kevin nodded and they walked out of the med lab and made there way back upstairs where the other's were waiting.

* * *

Kevin just sat down on the chair and looked outside. Raven sat next to him, but Kevin was unusually quiet. Everyone could tell. Time slipped on and eventually everyone was starting to get tired and headed to bed. They said goodnight, and asked Kevin if he was OK, but got no more than a "Yeah." Raven was the last one to fall asleep, and she fell asleep next to Kevin. Kevin looked over gave her a small kiss on the forehead, and took her to her bed. He picked her up off of the couch and placed her in her room without a sound, and without disturbing her sleep. He then walked back out to the living room and resumed his dead stare into the night. 

"_Kevin."_ A voice rang out softly. Kevin started to look around and just brushed it off to the wind. He waited a few more minuet's. _"Kevin."_ It was a little louder this time. He looked around again, but nothing was there. He stood up and started to look around. _"Kevin."_ It continued. Kevin started to look around the room for whatever was talking to him, but he found nothing, not a soul. _"Kevin."_ He looked over it sounded like it was coming from outside the room. He walked over and looked out into the halls, but no one was there. _"The roof."_ The voice said. Kevin started to walk slowly down the dark halls. He kept his eye's open and his ears alert, for anything. He questioned in his mind what was going on, and ignoring his best judgment continued to go towards the roof. He was now standing outside the door to the roof. He was a little reluctant to open the door, but he slowly started to open it and looked to an empty rooftop. There was nothing, just darkness, and the lights of the city. He walked slowly outside looking around, but saw nothing.

"I must be imagining thing's." Kevin then turned around to leave.

"You're not imagining anything." A voice rang out. Kevin quickly turned around to see a girl there. Looked about his age. She had long black hair, and red eye's. They were the weirdest eye's cause he couldn't look away from them. She was wearing simple cloth's, a black pair of pants, and a red tank top.

"Who are you. And why are you here?" Kevin asked her, a little more alert than before.

"I came here to see you. I wanted to see how you were doing, and it looks like your doing alright." She said as she started to slowly walk closer.

"Ok, now who are you?" Kevin asked her again. "And what do you mean, you came to see how I was doing?" Kevin than looked at her when she got closer, it was her. The girl from yesterday. "You!" Kevin immediately went on the defensive. "What are you doing here. What did you do to me?" Kevin asked. He wanted an answer.

"Whoa, take it easy there." She said before stopping a few feet in front of him. "And if you haven't already guessed, your a vampire now." She said with a smart smile. "And yes, it was me who changed you yesterday, funny it happened on Halloween." She said shaking her head slightly.

"But why. Why the hell did you do this to me." Kevin said getting a little angrier.

"Well, I could tell ya, but that would just ruin all the fun." She was just talking in circles. She didn't plan on giving him a straight answer. "Just don't worry about it." She said. How in the world was Kevin_ not_ going to worry about it.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked her.

"My name? Well it's, Christine." She said. "But that's all you get. I just thought I'd come and see how everything turned out. So...You bite anyone yet?" She asked out of the blue.

"Uh...No." Kevin said a little confused.

"Pity. Oh well, you will eventually, and then everything'll be better. Trust me." She walked closer towards him, now only a few feet away.

"Stay away from me." Kevin said going back to his attack stance. She let out a small chuckle and seemed to have disappeared. "What the..?" Kevin started but then he felt a hand on his face.

"Trust me, I'm a lot faster than you think." She said, her mouth only inch's away from his throat. "You know, I've never had blood quite like your's. I couldn't sleep after I tasted it. It filled me with so much...energy." She said, her breath trailing across his neck. He didn't want to move, because he feared she would do something again, like last time. And being bitten was bad enough to experience once, he didn't want it to happen again. "I wonder if it still has that taste to it." She said gliding her teeth across his neck, sending shivers up his spine. "But I'll save that for a later time." She said. She then kissed his neck before she let go, and when Kevin turned around, she was gone. He looked around quickly, but she was nowhere. He touched his neck where she kissed him, a little confused about the whole experience.

"That was a little...strange to say the least." Kevin said letting out a sigh. A beep went off and he pulled a watch out of his pocket. It was 5 in the morning, and the sun was going to rise soon. If he was a vampire, which seemed to, even though he didn't want to believe it, be the truth of the matter. He went inside and let out a yawn, before he headed into his room and sat down on his bed. Max came in and jumped on the bed next to him, letting out a small whimper. "Don't worry boy, everything is going to be OK. I know Raven knows a way to change me back." Kevin said with a smile petting his dog. "Oh, and get BB to take you outside tomorrow, you need the exercise." Kevin said as he made sure to shut the blinds in his room, and slowly drifted to a deep sleep.

* * *

Finally, got this chapter up, and I'm happy. Sorry I haven't updated, but I'm gonna try and finish by Halloween. And if I don't, it'll just be a few days afterwards. And on to the reviews: Very good story. I give it my approval. (Gets out stamp that says  
'StarJadeNight approves of this story' but sees you looking at me really,  
really, really strangely)Um...sorry...I'm in such a bad mood that I'm  
going out of my mind...XD

Ah well, I'll wait for you to update your other stories. In the  
meantime, I can read this one! Um...sorry if that didn't make sense...XD

StarJadeNight 

**Remotely Mellow: Well, only one review, but hey, a reveiw non the less. Also, I would have had this chapter up two days ago, but the interwebs at my house was shut off, so I had to wait. New one up soon.**


End file.
